The existence of sexually transmissible diseases is a reality of the human condition. Infectious diseases such as hepatitis, and venereal diseases such as gonorrhea, syphilis, chlamydia and herpes, have not yet been eradicated, although they are currently treatable if properly diagnosed. Other sexually transmissible diseases, such as HIV/AIDS and certain strains of hepatitis, are virulent and continue to spread worldwide. Although much work is currently being done in the area of HIV/AIDS research, there is so far no cure, no vaccine, and no effective long-term treatment for the disease.
Current knowledge does not even extend to an understanding of all the mechanisms by which HIV/AIDS is transmitted. It is known, however, that certain high-risk behaviors render one more susceptible to infection with HIV. These high-risk behaviors include, but are not limited to, promiscuity, unprotected sex, homosexual sex, drug use, sex with drug users, and the sharing of hypodermic syringes and needles. Identification of high-risk behaviors and individuals tending to engage in such behaviors, and education of those individuals about the risks inherent in their activities, is an important step in reducing the incidence of HIV infection in the general population. Behavior modification is thus a critical goal in the war against the spread of HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmissible diseases for which no cure or suitable treatment is known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing the spread of sexually transmissible diseases, principally through behavior modification, particularly among individuals engaging in potentially high-risk behaviors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing the spread of infectious diseases by providing an easily-accessible information database which contains updated infection status information about individuals who participate in a regular screening program to test for infection and who wish to minimize the risks of becoming infected.